Infant feeding bottles have typically been formed from a relatively rigid plastic material that allows a caregiver or child to grip the bottle. The rigid nature of these bottles is advantageous for gripability. However, rigid bottles are also disadvantageous because they are relatively expensive to manufacture, require repeated washing and sterilization after each use and are bulky since they are not easily compressible.
Collapsible pouches, on the other hand, are cheaper to manufacture since they are formed from minimal amounts of materials. Disposable pouches also eliminate the need to wash and sterilize the bottles after each use since they are disposable. Moreover, because disposable pouches can be prepackaged with formula, either in liquid or dry form, the correct amount of formula can be administered during each feeding.